


supposed to be somewhere else

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler’s not supposed to be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	supposed to be somewhere else

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.
> 
> Brief mention of Jenna, so I guess she's technically involved.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Tyler’s not supposed to be here.

He’s supposed to be somewhere else. Doing anything else.

He’s trapped in his room with his face stuck in a book he’s not even reading.

He’s supposed to do something so much bigger than this. He knows it.

He can feel it in his bones when he can’t sleep at night.

He could do what it is if his brain would calm down for a moment and just let him live.

Let him think it through.

It won’t shut up and Tyler can’t focus.

He needs to get out of this hell.

He is not happy. He is not happy.

He’s not.

Tyler doesn’t remember what happiness feels like, but he’s sure it has something to do with her, and anything else besides this.

Anything else.


End file.
